Wild Wasteland
by Vaider
Summary: After the battle of Hoover Dam The NCR and Caesar's Legion are crushed by Mr. House, His Securitrons and the The Courier. The NCR desperately battles to remain in the mojave while being squashed by Mr. House. Caesars legion does the same. The wasteland is as chaotic as ever, but our story is about a group of teenagers who manage to get themselves caught in the middle of the fray.
1. Chapter 1 The Freeside Chronicles

"It's puff puff pass now give me it." Tyler Szczyporski, 6'3", big forearms, slim chest with mid length dark blonde hair, nice cheekbones and blue eyes nudged his cousin Frankie Jaskel to give him the Jet.

Frankie was 6'4" 18 as well scrawny with a black buzz cut and brown eyes, he had a long nose and messed up teeth. They both had deep voices and spoke with a slang to everything. "Naw your skipped."

"How am I skipped."

"You told Dixon to cut you some slack when he said 50 caps for this shit." He hit the jet.

Tyler smacked it out of his hand. "Bullshit Francis I hardly ever do this stuff and now you won't even let me do it, you on the other hand inhale and smoke everything you come across."

"Sure alright then guess what?"

"What you irrelevant queer."

"Your skipped again." Frankie picked up the Jet off the ground and took a minute long puff. He collapsed on the ground high out of his mind.

"I'm done with you, I'm going home." Tyler exited the abandoned building they were in.

"Whatever man..." Frankie smiled and stared off into space.

On his way out he ran into 2 thugs with pistols.

"Oh shit!" He threw his hands up.

"Gimme your caps white boy." The first one was 17 6'4". He had light black skin, Large Hands and Big feet, Black eyes, and a fade haircut.

The second one looked at the first, this one was 17 too 5'10" and stocky. Jacked and ripped to shreds, he had a gruff attitude and tough facial expression, he strutted with his chest out. He was darker then the other, with large forearms and a buzz cut. He had a black eye and a bandage over his nose, you could tell he was a fighter. He also had blood sweat and tears tattooed on his forearm. "Sheldone this dude don't got nothin' on him."

"Shut your mouth Jordan this 9 mil gon' make him empty his pockets bet."

"Frankie!" Tyler screamed for his cousin.

"Whaaaaaat!" He yelled back annoyed.

"Get out here!"

"Naw."

"Now you lazy fuck."

Frankie walked out dizzy and stumbling everywhere.

"He got his friend, see I told you this was gonna work." Sheldone laughed at Jordan.

"Whatever man." Jordan sighed, you could tell he didn't want to be there.

Frankie face planted in front of Sheldone. "I'm here Tyler WHAT'D YOU WANT!" He stood up and brushed himself off, his eyes were redder then the fires of hades.

"Awww what the fuck this dudes high as hell!" Jordan face palmed. "This is pointless let's leave." He holstered his pistol.

"Whatdyou mean leave! We're the Lulz Gang you can't fuck with us." Frankie threatened them.

"See Jordan this kid practically wants us to bankrupt his ass."

"No Sheldone I'm going back to the crib."

Three shots were fired from a couple feet away. 5 kings walked up. "Who are you locals? Is there something going on we should know about."

"Not these clowns." Sheldone put his hands up.

Jordan and Frankie followed.

"Alright you 4, listen the King don't like punks and street urchins screwing around in his neighborhood, I'll give you one chance to scatter, and if you don't your as good as deathclaw food."

The 2 groups ran opposite directions.

Tyler and Frankie walked in there "House." It was a small room they rented from the garrets next door to the Atomic Wrangler. It was part of a prewar townhouse refurnished with a couch, a terminal, 2 beds and a radio.

Tyler laid on the couch and started reading a magazine, Frankie sat at the terminal and typed away.

"Yo Frankie."

"What?"

"Where's Anthony? He usually comes over around now?"

"Naw."

"Yaw."

"Well like wasn't he tryn join the New California Cock Riders."

Tyler started laughing and fell off the couch. "Yea the NCR."

"Who cares honestly, he shows up when he pleases basically, and crashes on our couch when he gets kicked out his moms."

"You gotta point."

"What are you writing anyway."

"A book."

"About what."

"Stuff."

"Lemme see?"

"Naw."

"Yaw." Tyler leaned over his shoulder and he shut the terminal off.

The door flung open and a White, 16 years old kid walked in. He was 5'11", Skinny and lanky, with Long arms, Long legs and large hands with light Hazel eyes. He had an extremely sharp jawline and cheekbones that looked as if they were carved from marble. His nose was pointy and distinguished. He had mid length dirty blonde hair that swooped down to his left eyebrow.

"DeCresh!" Tyler walked up to him and they bro hugged.

"What are you degenerates doing right now."

"Frankies writing a book and I'm chillin'."

"Would it be cool if me and a couple of my friends crashed here for a bit?"

"Umm... Depends why?"

"They got in a shoot out with the kings and need to lay low for a while."

"Yea I guess they can sleep on the floor or something, we've been having a radroach problem lately though so hopefully they don't mind it."

"Cool I'll be right..."

Frankie cut him off and stood up from his chair, they bro hugged. "Why are you crashing here too?"

"I asked my mom if they could stay at our house and she flipped out and told me to 'get the fuck out before she rips my face off'."

"Your moms fucking crazy dude." Tyler chuckled. "Who are your friends anyway."

"Don't worry you'll think there cool." He reassured them and yelled outside. "Come in guys."

The door open and Sheldone and Jordan walked in.

"Woah! What the fuck!" Tyler threw his hands up.

Jordan and Sheldone gasped. "We just tried to rob these guys!"

"Chill! Chill!" Anthony tried calming everyone down.

Frankie slapped the back of his head. "How can we chill they pulled guns on us!"

"Just calm down, I'm sure they can explain."

Tyler snapped at him. "What they 'Accidentally' threatened to kill us unless we gave them caps?"

"We just tryn eat shits real out here!" Sheldone defended there motives.

Jordan looked at him. "Shut up Shelly, you said hey look white boys lets fuck with them, your words exactly."

"Can we just act like none of that happened and restart." Anthony begged Tyler and Frankie to let them stay.

"I don't know, What about Casey?" Frankie tried coming up with a compromise.

"What about him?"

"Can't they stay there?"

Sheldone interrupted them. "Casey Lawless?"

"Yea."

Jordan flipped out. "ANTHONY WE'RE NOT STAYING WITH YOUR COUSIN HES ANNOYING AS SHIT!"

"He's not that bad." Tyler tried to soften them up.

Sheldone wasn't going for it. "Frankie, Tyler that's your names right?"

They nodded.

"I'll pay y'all 20 caps a day if you let me and Jordan stay here."

"Deal." Without hesitation Frankie shook there hands.

"Frankie why dyou even care if they give us money your just gonna blow it on Dixon's jet anyway."

"Tyler shut the fuck up."

"No I can never ever ever get a puff since your a fucking addict."

"Oh I'm an addict."

"Yea that's why your mom kicked you out as soon as you hit 18."

"Hey Tyler."

"What?"

"THAT'S WHY YOUR DAD KICKED YOU OUT TOO!"

"No shut up he thought because I hung with you that I was doing it."

Sheldone got inbetween there conflict. "Listen... Have y'all even thought that maybe... just maybe... both your parents couldn't afford either of your asses no more. Freeside is broke as fuck, there's only 2 ways to get caps here, sell some sort of drugs, or rob every motherfucker that looks like they got caps on them blind."

They were all silent.

"Exactly now where we sleeping?"

"You and Jordan get the floor, Anthony gets the couch, me and Tyler get the beds."

"You got blankets?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Naw." Tyler shook his head.

"Oh yea we got a radroach infestation too." Frankie added.

"Fucking great... Sheldone does Casey still work for Mick and Ralph?"

"I think."

"You think he could get us some bedrolls or something from them."

"Prolly we gotta pay him a visit then, Yo Ant?"

Anthony was sitting on the couch. "What?"

"Does your cuz still live in outer vegas? Like them houses near the crimson caravan and the gun runners."

"Yea I think."

"Come with us just in Case alright?"

He nodded and stood up stretching and yawning.

The 3 left and Frankie sat back at the terminal.

Tyler turned to him. "What the fuck just happened."

"I don't know I have to process it, I'm still whacked out."

"Alright then I'ma go get us some dinner."

"Ight, yo when your walking down the street try to not harass the Atomic Wrangler Crier, we're already on thin ice with the garrets I don't want them kicking us out cuz' you can't stop staring at that underage pussy."

"Naw, shes around our age right."

"Fuck no shes like Anthony's age."

"Oh shit... I feel like a pedo now."

"Whatever, go get the food."

"Gotchu." He slammed the door.

Frankie turned back to the green and black terminal screen. Out of the corner off his eye he spotted a rad roach. It walked around sniffing things.

"Oh its you again." He turned on his swivel chair to face it. It looked at him and went back to sniffing things.

"You know I should smoosh you right now."

It didn't respond.

He pulled the jet inhaler out of his pocket and took a hit. He started to see colors and shapes everywhere, then he looked at the radroach, which looked

exactly the same.

"What the fuck why aren't you all shapey."

It turned toward him and all of a sudden grew to 20 feet.

"HOLY FUCK! NO! AGHHHHHH!" He started tripping out bad and ran out the door screaming and flailing his arms rapidly leaving the door wide open and the rad roach walked out, still its normal size... minding its own buisness.


	2. Chapter 2 Of the Utmost Urgency

"Wakey wakey Mrs. Smith?" A woman in a lab coat stood over a bed.

The woman she was talking to sat up and shook herself awake. She was slender with a pointy face, 5'5" 17, With pretty blue eyes, and light blonde long hair. "What's going on?"

"The overseer wishes to speak with you, very urgent matters."

"Okay I guess that's fine." She stood up yawned and got in her jumpsuit.

As she walked down the hallway she caught eyes with the boy she liked. He was buff, tall with black hair and eyes. She got lost in his gaze for a second and mumbled "Jimmy Harrow." Under her breath. He was the Vault Badass, Overseers son could get away with anything, the one that would cheat on tests, and would occasionally say the H word. She always felt that he acted out for a reason and that she could change him. She was snapped back to reality when she bumped into the door to the overseers office, she'd forgotten to click the open button. After doing that she stepped in.

The overseer nodded at a seat and she sat down.

"What dyou need sir?" Her petite light voice embodied innocence.

"Kristen, I hold in my hands your final test grades and they are remarkable, your goat test says you need to be the Vaults head researcher but I on the other hand have something much greater in mind."

"Please go on I'm intrigued."

"That's the spirit, now what I'm about to tell you is in complete confidence, it cannot leave this room, dyou understand me."

"Yes sir."

"Alright good, Now I don't know if you've noticed but the amount of water we've been giving out has shrunk immensely."

"Yes I have, that's what my final project was about."

"Another reason why I've chosen you for this."

"Do you need me to figure out a new way of obtaining water, to invent something?"

"No much simpler then that."

"What dyou need then." She was confused.

"You need to get a water chip."

She was baffled. "A water chip? From where?"

"Ahh there's the catch my young miss, you'll be embarking on a journey to the surface."

She was completely blown away by this, she'd never ever left the vault. "Excuse me sir?"

"I know this may be a lot to handle but it must be done and your the best qualified to do it, I already have a bag packed and you are to leave immediately."

"Shouldn't I say goodbye to my parents?"

"They will be notified."

"Overseer are you positive about this."

"Yes I am, I would never let anyone journey to the surface unless they absolutely had too."

"I guess you have a point."

"Your things are waiting for you at the entrance, meet up with Dr. Hasting there, she'll brief you on details."

"Okay sir." She walked out of the room and almost collapsed in the hallway, so many emotions were running through her, she had to leave her home, her family and she'd have to leave Jimmy. This struck her like a bullet and she felt like rolling over and dying but she had a duty to fulfill. The vault depended on her actions and bravery. She made her way to the entrance and met up with Dr. Hasting.

"Good morning Kristen."

"Good morning Dr. Hasting." She mumbled in response still feeling down.

"Don't be sad, this is a whole new opportunity for experiments and information gathering, think of all the possible things you can write about."

All this scientific chatter cheered her up. "I never expected to see myself as a field researcher I always pictured a pediatric doctor, you know helping out little ones."

"You're so sweet! Always thinking about the kids but this is far more urgent then that, here's your bag, there's enough food clothes and water in it to last you 2 weeks." The door started to open. "You should be fine."

"Thank you for everything Dr."

"Don't mention it."

They hugged and she started to leave, she took one last look at her hole in the ground home and left.

She made it to the surface and the sun hurt her eyes at first. She covered them with her arm and began walking, as she started off her pip-boy began picking up radio frequencies.

"Hmm, Fascinating its quite possible that these may be pre-war recordings still playing over the hundreds of years but that is highly unlikely." She talked to herself taking note of everything.

She walked for about 2 hours and took a break, she rested on a log and took her backpack off, it was extremely heavy, and she saw it was starting to get late.

"Maybe I should make camp for the night." She went through all of her things until she found a bedroll and unrolled it.

She laid down and closed her eyes with nothing but the stars keeping her company.

She couldn't sleep, it was to much of a change for her, she looked around and to her right was mountains, but to her left she saw the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life, a spectacle of lights... The New Vegas Strip. She realized the potential of what could happen when she got there so she packed her stuff and ran towards it like a shimmering light of hope in the darkness. Eventually she made it to the freeside gates and entered still sporting the Vault 7 jumpsuit making her a walking target. The first thing she seen when she entered was a man screaming and running for his life claiming a Giant Radroach was trying to kill him so things were already off to a bad start. She looked around for anyone to talk to but everyone seemed like they were zombified, high or intoxicated and just plain stupid. She started to realize she needed a place to stay and then she bumped into a group of men in front of a store.


	3. Chapter 3 Living Rough

"I'm telling you he's not gonna be home." Jordan shook his head and smoked a cigarette.

"Naw."

"Stop saying that shit Anthony."

"Naw."

Sheldone smacked him.

"Fuck I'll stop sorry." He knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming stop knocking!"

A semi high pitched voice came from the other side. The door flew open and a 16 year old with a baby face, curly black hair, brown eyes, 5'9" and skinny was standing there.

"Dude dyou still work at Mick and Ralphs."

"Yea why?"

Sheldone took over. "Me and Jordan are crashing at Frankie and Tyler's and we need some bedrolls cuz they're floors stank like ass cheeks."

"Oh, Ight I guess I'll head over with you guys so you can get my 2 and a half percent employee discount." Casey said sarcastically and stepped outside.

"A discount is a discount man times are tough." Sheldone followed and the group started walking back to freeside.

They walked through the gates and in front of Mick and Ralphs bumped into a woman wearing a Vault 7 jumpsuit.

She fell over like a bowling pin and Anthony helped her up.

"My apologies, I am so sorry, I'll get right out of your way please don't hurt me." She was shaking scared to death.

"Calm the fuck down girl." Jordan laughed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wait your not gonna kill me?"

"Naw." Anthony shook his head and spit on the ground.

She smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding I'd better get going."

The boys mumbled "Whatever." and she walked away.

They walked in Mick and Ralphs.

"Who the hell was that?" Jordan looked at Sheldone.

He shrugged. "She was fine though she got that ass deadass."

"She was from a vault I'm pretty sure."

"Yea you prolly right, I know on the strip they got that Vault 21, But I never heard of a Vault 7, shes prolly a freshy."

"Really? The bombs fell like 200 years ago there's no way they survived down there that long."

"You saw the way she was actin' she had no clue what the hell anything was."

"True True."

Anthony and Casey walked up to the main counter, Ralph was polishing a rifle behind it. "Whatdyou want kid you have off today."

"Can you give my friend here a couple bedrolls?" Casey gulped fearing one false move could get him fired.

Ralph looked up at them and pointed at a closet. "Check in there."

They approached with caution and opened the door, Sure enough there were 2 lying on the ground. Casey scooped them up and walked back to the counter.

"Is that all you need?" Ralph looked at him and he nodded. "Okay then 200 caps."

Everyone shut up immediately and stopped what they were doing.

"200 CAPS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING!" Sheldone started flipping out.

Ralph grabbed the bedrolls from Casey. "If you don't have the caps then take your business elsewhere."

"Whatever lets bounce." Anthony held the door for everyone and they exited.

They began walking through the crowded and bustling streets of Freeside.

(In the actual Game freeside is quite empty and a lot of the buildings are boarded up but in this most buildings aren't boarded up and are used for either a shop, or housing, and there's 10x more people walking around)

They walked by the Old Mormon Fort and decided to stop for a minute.

Sheldone looked around frantically expecting a fight any minute.

Jordan noticed and confronted him. "What are you doing?"

"We're in Kings territory they crawl around these streets like rats and strike when you least expect it, plus if you forgot they still looking for us."

Casey got inbetween them. "Wait what happened."

Anthony answered attempting to speed things up. "They kinda got into a shootout with the kings... No big deal lets get going, I know a shortcut I know its right up this street and down an alleyway, they won't see us don't worry."

Sheldone nodded and they continued.

Casey started feeling that things were getting dangerous decided to turn tails and head home, The rest stayed together though. As they got closer to the alleyway they started to hear a struggle and Jordan and Sheldone drew there pistols. It sounded like yelling and laughing... but then they hear a woman's high pitched shriek, almost like a squeal. Anthony ran up next to them and picked up a bottle off the ground...

Tyler walked inside of an old diner, a couple years back 2 wastelander's took it over and transformed it into one of the only food places in all of freeside. It was packed, Friday night, people out getting wasted and what not, and the fact it was around the corner from the Wrangler was perfect for business.

He stepped up to the counter and there was a woman on the other side turned around working.

"Can I get uhh? A brahmin burger... with a nuka cola... wait isn't Anthony gonna want something too... Yea I'll get 2 Brahmin burgers, 2 Nuka Colas, and some potato crisps... and... shit what did Frankie want... Hes probably got the muchies too what the fuck... I'm sorry make that 3 Brahmin Burgers, 3! Nuka Colas, and Some more potato crisps."

The woman turned around.

"Is that all?" His voice was deep.

"Holy shit your a dude?"

"Yea... but that doesn't mean that we can't be something." He winked.

"EWWWWWW! NOOOOO! FUCK NOOOOO!"

"The names Josh Krantz... Can I take you to Dance class?"

"What the fuck is wrong with your face, your smile looks like a rainbow... your eyes don't make any logical sense."

"Your a fiesty one aren't you."

"Your irrelevant just get me my food."

"Okay big boy." He winked again.

Tyler impatiently waited for a good 20 minutes and Josh walked back out.

"Here's your order... I put something special in yours." He smiled.

Tyler handed the order back to him. "Fix my food or I feed you to Feral ghouls."

Josh gulped. "I just gave you more potato crisps like oh my Josh."

"Oh my Josh?"

"Get it instead of Gosh its Josh."

Tyler had the blankest expression on his face. He grabbed his food threw his caps on the counter and ran for his life.

By the time he got back to "The Cribbington." The door was wide open.

"What the fuck?" He walked inside and half there stuff was gone.

"FRANKIE WHAT THE FUCK!" He slammed the door and threw the food on the table. The terminal was gone, there belongings, clothes, weapons and all that gone, all that was left was the couch, the 2 beds, a swivel chair, radio, and a trunk with nothing in it.

He took a bite out of his burger and lied down.

The door swung open and he hopped up almost hitting his head on the ceiling. "Ow fuck! Whose there."

"Its me." Frankie walked in and sat down next to him, his eyes were red and he had bags under them.

"You left the fucking door open and some people stole our shit, they got your terminal too."

"I had no choice! A fucking Radroach grew to like, 60 feet and chased me out."

"See Frankie this is why I tell you to stop doing every single Drug you get your hands on! Because shit like this happens, so basically now we're broke, rents due in a week, we have 3 more people staying here... Our lives are fucked."

"We need jobs."

"No we need to get the hell out of Freeside."

"Yea we do but we don't have the money to dickhead."

"Damn..."

"Yea."

They sat and drank there sodas silently, the only noise was there chewing accompanied by radroaches scurrying about in the walls.


	4. Chapter 4 To the Rescue

"They seemed to be nice." Kristen smiled walking down the street, she maintained a positive attitude even with all of the stares and what not. Her bag was getting heavy though she thought she could sit in an alleyway and take a break for a minute. She had no idea where she was going, she was just exploring, doing what she was supposed to. She sat down and closed her eyes for a second. Then she heard echoing chatter of a group of men, there had to be 5 or 6. She hid in a dumpster fearing they would interfere with the mission.

"I saw her walk in here Pacer." One of the men said to the other.

The other nodded. "Yea I saw her to, I could spot that ass from a mile away." The whole group started laughing.

She was trying to stay quiet and hidden but when she tried peeking out her foot slipped and she fell all the way inside the trash can causing all the attention to be shifted to her.

"There she is boys, Grab her." There leader 'Pacer' ordered.

"Let go of me you brutes!" She struggled but they wouldn't let go.

Pacer looked in her eyes. "Well hello there pretty little miss, I see your new here aren't cha."

She gulped and nodded.

"Well see I work for a powerful man named the King... and the King needs to know whats going on... especially if some goodie 2 shoes vault dweller shows up and expects to walk around like she owns the place."

"Please let me go." She started to tear a little bit.

"I'd rather not Honey... now listen... The king doesn't know about you... no one does... So I can do whatever I want to you right now and no one would notice... Boys drop her."

The 2 kings let her go and she fell to her knees, she tried running and Pacer grabbed her hair. "Boys wait for me outside the alley... this will only take a minute... I tend to cum fast."

They laughed and nodded walking away.

"Whatdyou want from me." She looked at him and he smiled.

"I don't want anything from you... I just want you." He grabbed her hair and put her on her hands and knees. The crying was more frequent now, he began to grope her and slowly take off her jumpsuit.

Then.

"Yo Pacer what the fuck did I tell you I'd do if I caught you raping another girl you disgusting fuck!" A voice called out from the alleyway entrance.

"DAMNIT!" Pacer cringed and turned around. Kristen stayed still not sure what to make of anything.

Jordan cocked his pistol back and aimed it at him. "I think its time we send the King a message, whatdyou think guys."

Anthony and Sheldone nodded cracking there knuckles.

Kristen felt so helpless and she hated that feeling with a passion, no amount of intelligence could help with this, her training in computer sciences and lab equipment couldn't prepare her for this.

"Boys!" Pacer yelled and 5 kings stormed in all with weapons. They stood by his side awaiting orders. Pacer was about to have them gun the other down and she punched him square in the face knocking him out for a couple seconds. She darted across the alleyway to Jordan Anthony and Sheldone and told them all to run, She began to run and Anthony grabbed her jumpsuit catching her in her tracks.

"I know my way around here, come with us you'll be safe." He smiled.

She hugged and him and smiled back. "Your so sweet."

Sheldone shook his head in disgust. "Anthony that's what you just said 5 minutes ago and look what happened, Oh yea guys I know a shortcut we'll be fine don't worry, and look what happened? we walk right into the King's second in command boutta rape a bitch... your somethin' else you know that right."

"It worked out though because we saved someone."

"Yea but we also about to die, now lets get running."

"Agreed."

Jordan holstered his pistol. "Agreed."

The 4 ran out of the alleyway, up past the Old Mormon Fort and up the main street, then turned on the wrangler road and ran straight up to the crib. They walked in like they owned the place taking Tyler and Frankie by complete surprise.

"Dude what the hell!" Tyler hopped off the couch again still with food in his mouth.

"Gimme a minute I'll explain." Anthony sat inbetween him and Frankie on the couch and started eating.

Frankie and Tyler stared at him with the look of death until he stopped chewing for a second.

He swallowed. "Chill I'm hungry gimme a second."

"No there is no chilling Anthony, You just brought some random girl in some whack ass tacky vault jumpsuit in 'Da Crib' and expect me not to flip out, we just got robbed and there's already almost no room in here."

Kristen interrupted him. "I'm sorry I'm being such a nuisance, I really do enjoy your hospitality and couldn't thank you enough for letting me stay here at the moment." She gave him a heart warming innocent smile.

"And who the flying fuck are you?"

"Kristen... Kristen Samantha Smith!" She put her hand out to shake.

"And your from?"

Her hand was still extended outward "Vault 7, I just left it today."

"... Holy shit..." Frankie looked at Tyler.

"Dude we have a vault dweller in our cribbington."

"This is nuts... Wait Anthony where the hell did you even find her?"

"I was with Jordan and Sheldone and we were taking the shortcut or whatever and you know how there's that like... that Alleyway we go through..."

"Yea the one I meet dixon in?"

"Thats the one, yea well Pacer was like about to rape her or something and we walked in on it and crashed there party, then we rescued her and got the fuck out of there."

Kristin realized who Frankie was. "I've seen you before."

"Where?" He was so confused.

"Running down the street yelling about a giant radroach trying to kill you."

Tyler looked at him and bursted out laughing.

"That is false." Frankie denied it.

"No I have a photographic memory, In the vault they considered it a scientific marvel that I could look at something and remember it forever, so I know what I saw and what I saw was a manchild running from an invisible monster." Kristen proved her point and everyone was silent.

Frankie mumbled "Jets a hell of a drug." and put his hands behind his head sitting back.

Jordan and Sheldone started cracking up.

Sheldone hi fived Jordan. "White people these days Oh my god." They couldn't stop laughing.

Frankie stood up and stretched and Kristen realized how tall he was, then she looked at Tyler and Anthony, and basically everyone and started to realize how short she was compared to them. "This is a scientific spectacle, in my vault the tallest male was 5'8" but here you all crush that standard."

"Damn he was a short boul." Tyler laughed and threw his trash out. "Yo Frankie what time is it."

Frankie laid down in bed and yelled. "I DON'T KNOW I DON'T HAVE MY TERMINAL."

"and whose fault is that."

"Shut the fuck up and Goodnight Tyler." He rolled over and closed his eyes.

Kristen tapped on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Whats the sleeping arrangements?"

"Me and Frankie get beds, Anthony gets couch, Sheldone and Jordan get floor... and I guess you get floor too."

"Wait whats all your names by the way?"

"The guy with the swoopy hair, jawline and obnoxious behavior is Anthony, The drug addict laying in bed over there is Frankie, but we call him Francis to piss him off, the tall black guy is Sheldone and the shorter one is Jordan, and I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Tyler, by the way I noticed you asked Frankie what time it was so I checked mp Pip-Boy and it said 11:30pm."

"Thanks I guess... make yourself comfy wherever, I'm going to sleep don't bother me with stupid questions."

She nodded and laid down on the ground and then she remembered her bag of stuff, she took it off her back and took her bed roll out and laid it out on the floor.

Sheldone noticed it and flipped out. "Yo Kristen you gotta bedroll! why didn't you tell us."

"I would share Sheldone but I only have one." She frowned sympathetically.

Sheldone laughed. "I know that but you can still share with the homies, me you and Jordan can make a oreo!"

"An oreo whats that?"

"When there's one black dude on the outside, one white girl on the inside and then another black dude on the outside."

She cringed. "That sounds painful."

"Only if you want it to be." He winked and she laid down immediately and faced the other direction, that wink sent shivers down her spine.

Anthony hit the light and laid on the couch.

Jordan put some old magazine pages on the floor for a tiny bit of cushion, didn't help much but eh.

Within the hour they were all out cold.


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Blood

Daylight came through the curtains in spurts, You could hear the birds chirping outside. Kristen sat up and yawned, her high pitched voice was the only noise in the room. Everyone else was out cold. She checked her pip boy and read 9:30 on the clock.

"Oh my I've really slept in! That's extremely unhealthy." She looked around seeing the boys asleep and this certainly would not do. She first looked to her left and saw Anthony rolled over on the couch snoring. He was her first victim. She creeped over to him and slowly took his blanket off. Then without further hesitation she prodded at his stomach relentlessly. "Wakey wakey Mr. Anthony!." She giggled as if it were some kind of childish game.

He sat up still with his eyes closed, turned toward her direction, extended his hand out and gripped her mouth closing it shut, then turned back around, pulled his blanket over his head and rolled over.

She was flabbergasted.

"Excuse me Sir but sleeping in this late is not healthy!" She raised her voice grabbing Frankie's attention.

"Ayo! Mrs. Sunshine shut the fuck up." He beamed her in the head with balled up socks.

She attempted to duck but it hit her right in the mouth and the taste was excruciatingly disgusting. She was at her wits end no one seemed to want to get up. She looked towards Jordan and Sheldone, and then towards Tyler and no one seemed to be budging. "I'm tired of all of this laying around, I'm going for a walk." She folded her arms and walked towards the door. Before she could open it up there was a banging.

"Bang Bang Bang." The front door sounded like it was about to come crashing down.

"Open up!" A voice came from the other side.

Frankie popped up like a child waking up on Christmas. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck." He repeated that word running around the room turning over every nook and crannie searching for something.

Kristen was confused, She wanted to help so she stood in front of him. "Excuse me may I be of assistance?"

He shoved her to the side taking her completely by surprise.

Anthony heard the comotion and sat up stretching. "What's happenin' man?" He squinted his eyes shielding them from the day light.

Frankie rolled Tyler off his bed and started going through his pillow case. Tyler just curled up and fell back asleep on the floor. Frantically Frankie kicked him in the stomach waking him up.

"Ow you cock sucker!" Tyler stood up clutching his stomach. Frankie started shaking him awake. "Rents due today wheres our stash at!"

"We got robbed remember?"

"It was hidden, hidden well, really well, so well that I forgot where it was."

"Good going genius now the Garrets are knocking at our door and we're broker then broke."

"Open up smoothskins!" A gruff voice came through the door.

Frankie looked at Tyler confused. "That's not a Garret that's a ghoul man."

"Obviously."

Kristen sat up rubbing her head. "A what?"

Tyler answered quickly. "A ghoul... They're like zombie people."

She looked even more confused. "Whats a zombie?"

It was silent.

"That's it I'm giving them Mrs. Goodie 2 shoes as rent." Frankie walked over to the door and Anthony blocked it.

"Your not selling Kristen man."

"Is this your home? Move out of the way DeCresh before I lay down the law."

"Obviously its not yours either since there's a ghoul banging on it that needs rent."

"Move!"

"Go head lay down the law... I dare you Jaskel."

They locked eyes and threw there hands up ready to brawl.

Frankie picked up Anthony over his head and tossed him at Tyler, and then proceeded to open the door. Kristen ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Anthony whats happening? Tell me please?"

He coughed up a little blood. "Frankie's gonna use you to pay rent."

"Use me?"

"He's selling you to some not so nice people because he doesn't have enough money to cover the rent."

"I'm sorry smoothskin." The Garrets Thug looked at Frankie with fraudulent empathy. "But The Garrets don't take people as payment. They never did. Slave trade isn't there thing."

Kristen heard slave trade and gulped then she saw the Ghouls face and started flipping out. "Oh my god what are you, you monster demon from hell!" She shrieked and ran into a corner.

The thug looked at her then back at Frankie. "I can see why you wanna sell her though. I need the money by 12:00pm, after that your evicted. Sorry kid."

Sheldone stood up and yawned walking over to the Ghoul.

"Who are you." He stepped back seeing the size of him.

"Rottenface, Here take your money and go back to the land of the dead." Sheldone handed him 250 caps and walked back over to his makeshift bed and fell back asleep.

The thug looked at Frankie nodded and closed the door.

He sat down on the couch and Anthony clocked him in the jaw.

"Ow you mother..."

He cut him off. "You deserve that you asshole! You threw me against a wall."

"I'm sorry dyou want us to get evicted so we can all sleep on your moms couch?"

"No but you were gonna sell Kristen into god knows what."

"So shes new, we just met her not even a day ago."

"I know I have low morals but even I have a line I don't cross man."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

Frankie cracked his neck and stood up brushing himself off. "We need jobs. That's it. Today's agenda is finding work."

Kristen sat on the couch not sure what to make of anything. Anthony sat next to her. "Are you alright."

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry for troubling you all so much. I should leave."

Frankie punched the wall and looked at her. "FUCKING LEAVE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

Tyler gestured for him to calm down.

She began to whimper and her lip quivered.

"Oh god shes gonna cry." Anthony face palmed and put his arm around her unsympathetically.

She pushed it off. "I'm sorry. Nobody wants me here so I'll just leave."

He grabbed her arm. "Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous it is out there. You were in Freeside for an hour and almost got raped. They will eat you alive out there. You'll be ripped to shreds by Fiends, Kings, and other Freeside trash. You need us, we can protect you."

She sniffled and sat back down. "Why are you so willing to help me though?"

Frankie gave him a death stare. "Yes Anthony. Explain to all of us why your willing to help her out? Is it because maybe your attracted to her. Or maybe your a good person all of a sudden. Anthony seems like a nice guy right Kristen."

She wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.

"Well guess what?"

Tyler interjected. "Frankie we really don't need to bring up the past."

"No, If shes gonna stay with us she should know everything."

"Can Ya'll keep it down its to early for this shit." Jordan stood up and sat on the couch next to Anthony. Sheldone followed and stood next to Tyler.

"Good morning Jordan and Sheldone we were just having a nice family conversation." Frankie added extra emphasis on the sarcasm.

Anthony looked at Jordan and shook his head. "Frankie tried selling Kristen because he couldn't afford the rent."

Jordan frowned but didn't say anything.

"Sheldone covered it though." Anthony added.

Frankie realized Sheldone saved him big time. "Thanks a lot man I owe you."

Sheldone gave him a serious face. "That's right you do owe me. You owe me and Jordan to be exact so both of us live here full time now."

"Back to what I was saying though Kristen do you want to know some things about your bestest buddy Anthony?" He smiled creepily.

She started sweating. "I don't... I don't know what your getting at but I don't believe I want to know." She gritted her teeth.

"Well then lets just say hes caused a lot of people a lot of pain, and everyone in this room has too... All of us, all 5 of us have done horrible things. We're no better then those goons who tried to rape you."

"That's a little extreme, we're not that fucked up." Anthony combated his point.

"Whatever the point is we do what we have to to survive shit is real out here and no ones trying to help us out."

"I understand..." She paused. "Well I don't understand... I can't understand."

Jordan stood up. "You will eventually... just not right now, Lets go look for some work all this sitting arounds driving me crazy." He opened the door and exited.

Everyone else looked at eachother and followed.


End file.
